


It's Always you

by Lovemalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec
Summary: Une nouvelle qui va s’agrandir.





	It's Always you

Alec regarde Magnus, la nouvelle qu’il vient de lui annoncer l’a complètement choqué. Magnus regarde son mari, incertain s’il doit faire un geste ou parler. Alors, il choisit de ne rien dire et attendre que son mari en revienne du choc.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, Alec secoue la tête et porte son regard sur le bébé que Magnus tient dans ses bras, le berçant doucement, caressant sa joue pour le rendormir.

-Tu peux m’expliquer encore une fois, comment tu as fini par avoir un bébé ?, dis-Alec en chuchotant

-Catarina m’a appelé, elle a dit que c’est une urgence et que je devais venir le plus vite possible. Alors, j’ai un ouvert un portail craignant le pire et je suis arrivé chez elle. Finalement, elle m’a expliqué toute la situation et me voilà ici avec Max dans les bras, explique Magnus en regardant le bébé bleu. 

-M…Max ? dit Alec d’une voix blanche.

-Oh tu n’aimes pas …je suis désolé… j’ai choisi ce nom pour rendre hommage à ton petit frère. Je comprends si tu ne veux pas qu’il s’appelle comme ça. Je suis désolé, dit Magnus en baissant la tête

-Non. Non …j’aime ça. Je suis juste surpris, dit Alec en regardant son mari.  
-Ohh, souffle Mags soulagé 

-Mag’s …Quesque tu ne me dis pas ?, questionne Alec en voyant le regard de soulagement dans les yeux de l’homme.  
Magnus évite le regard de son Shadowhunter, ne sachant pas comment expliquer son insécurité sur le fait que Max est un Warlock et qu’il a peur que son mari décide que c’en est trop et le quitte.

Alec se rapproche d’eux et tout doucement prend son warlock dans les bras, déposant un baiser sur son front. Magnus se détend dans les bras d’Alec, il sait qu’il ne devrait pas avoir cette pensé, après 4 ans de relation avec son mari, mais certaine insécurité reste malgré le temps qui passe, surtout pour lui après près de 400 ans d’existence. 

-Tu peux toujours me parler, mon amour, chuchote Alec pour ne pas déranger leur enfant dans les bras de son homme.  
Magnus regarde Max et souffle avant d’essayer de parler. 

-J’ai eu peur que tu finisses par me quitter, que d’avoir un bébé Warlock soit la chose de trop qui te fera regretter d’avoir choisi moi. Je …je sais que ça fait 4 ans qu’on est ensemble, mais j’ai encore des moments où j’ai peur que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes pas. Que tu t’en rends compte que ce n’est pas une vie que tu veux, que tout serait plus facile pour toi, si tu étais avec un Shadowhunter, dit doucement Mag’s.

Le cœur d’Alexander se brise à cet instant même, bordel …comment il n’a pas pu remarquer que son mari avait encore peur de le perdre, malgré tout leur temps ensemble. Alec veut tellement pleurer en ce moment, il avait juré de prendre soin de son mari lors de leurs vœux et maintenant il a l’impression d’avoir échoué à cette tâche. Il ressent sa prise sur son mari, en faisant attention au bébé. 

-Je suis désolé mon amour, jamais je ne regretterais ma décision de t’avoir choisi le jour de mon faux mariage, car tu représentes ce que j’ai toujours souhaité avoir dans ma vie, même inconsciemment je savais que tu m’apporterais plus que Lydia ou toute autre personne sur cette planète. Regarde ce que je suis devenu aujourd’hui, un homme marié à un homme fabuleux, je suis le directeur de l’institut, l’enclave est changée, les downalders ne sont plus aussi menacés. On va avoir une famille, tu me rends heureux, tous les soirs je rentre dans une maison aimante et chaleureuse. Tu m’as fait ressortir de ma coquille et m’as fait briller à la meilleure de ma capacité. Jamais au plus grand jamais je ne regretterais cette décision. Je t’aime Magnus Bane-Lightwood est c’est pour l’éternité, chuchote Alec dans l’oreille de son mari. 

Magnus ne peut retenir ses larmes suite au discours. Il ressent un soulagement immense et réussi à sourire malgré toute la tristesse qu’il avait.

-On va devenir une famille, murmure-t-il. 

-Oui. Une famille qui va fournir l’amour et la sécurité, affirme Alexander, en essuyant les larmes de son mari.

Alec penche sa tête et attrape les lèvres de Magnus pour l’embrasser, espérant lui transmettre tout l’amour qu’il ressent pour lui et qu’il ressentira toujours.

-Si on allait se coucher. Je pense qu’on a tous besoin de sommeil.

Le Shadowhunter guide son mari dans leur chambre. Il prend délicatement Max dans ces bras et le dépose sur le lit avant de mettre des oreillers autour de lui. Il va chercher des tampons démaquillants, il fait asseoir Magnus sur le lit et lui enlève son maquillage, suivi des bijoux sauf la bague de mariage, ensuite viennent les vêtements. Il le relève et le met en dessous des couvertures, Alec se dirige vers son bord en enlevant par la même occasion les vêtements aussi et enlève les oreillers qui font le tour de Max. Il se glisse en dessous des couvertures et ramène Max entre eux deux. 

La petite famille est blottie ensemble, Magnus fixe son homme, la main sur le ventre de Max, le caressant légèrement. Alexander regarde son mari, émerveillé de voir comment Max se combine bien à lui.

-Je t’aime mon ange, chuchote Alec 

-Moi aussi, je t’aime mon amour, réplique Magnus 

Finalement, après un certain temps, l’atmosphère calme et relaxante les fait dériver dans un sommeil paisible.


End file.
